


Dulces antes de Navidad

by PukitChan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Español | Spanish, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukitChan/pseuds/PukitChan
Summary: Aquella noche, Yuuri solo podía pensar en Victor... y en su postre favorito.





	Dulces antes de Navidad

**Author's Note:**

> _Yuri!!! on Ice le pertenece a Mitsuro Kubo, Sayo Yamamoto, MAPPA y todos aquellos que posean sus derechos. Escribo esto por simple pasatiempo, por lo que no se obtienen beneficios económicos. Nada más y nada menos._  
> 
> 
>   
> **Título:** Dulces antes de Navidad.  
>  **Personajes:** Victor Nikiforv/Yuuri Katsuki.  
>  **Advertencias:** Romance homosexual. Mucha cursilería, derrame de azúcar y una alta dosis de ñoñería de mi parte. Si entraste aquí por alguna clase de extraño error, huye de inmediato. Si sabes perfectamente que estás en el lugar correcto. ¡Bienvenido seas! Dicho está. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.  
> 
> 
>   
> Este fic participa en el **«Calendario de Adviento YOI 2018»** organizado por **Viktuuri Queens** y **Mi YOI no es una mierda - Dejen de volverlo así** , en Facebook. ¡Muchas gracias por la oportunidad!
> 
>   
> **Palabras: Fruta Confitada/Revista**

**❅** **❄** **❅**

**Dulces antes de Navidad**

Por:

PukitChan

El suave sonido de sus pasos, así como el de las ruedas de su vieja maleta de viaje, era amortiguado por la larga alfombra de color rojo que adornaba armoniosamente aquel elegante y vacío pasillo. No le extrañaba; a esa hora, la mayoría de los ocupantes de aquel hotel, famoso por albergar siempre a grandes personalidades internacionales, se encontrarían apoyando a sus compañeros, disfrutando de un paseo, una buena cena, charlando, dando entrevistas o simplemente celebrando una victoria más en su larga lista de triunfos.

Él, por supuesto, había sido invitado. Sin embargo, y a pesar de las buenas intenciones de sus compañeros de competencia, no quería relajarse demasiado: esa misma mañana, durante la práctica pública que antecedía siempre a la Competencia Individual Masculina del Campeonato de Japón, Yuuri sabía que no había estado concentrado. Errores que ya habían sido pulidos meses atrás le hicieron fallar en uno de los saltos más complejos de su repertorio. _Es normal,_ dijeron algunos _, después de todo, eres de los pocos patinadores que logran ese salto._

Aun así, Yuuri no se sentía satisfecho. No era el momento de equivocarse, no tenía tiempo para eso. De hecho, tal y como lo había confirmado el detallado artículo y la llamativa portada de la revista que se escondía bajo su brazo izquierdo, era el momento de corresponder y cumplir con su parte de la promesa: llevar a Rusia la ansiada medalla de oro. Y aunque sabía que todas las posibilidades estaban a su favor, el deseo de sacar adelante su programa hasta casi rozar la perfección era precisamente lo que le causaba aquella contradicción de sentimientos que terminaban transformándose en ansiedad.

Tras un cansado suspiro, Yuuri detuvo sus pasos frente a una puerta que discretamente señalaba su número y que no tardó demasiado en abrir una vez que la tarjeta le concedió el acceso. Sintiéndose inesperadamente intranquilo ante la oscura habitación, retiró los auriculares de sus oídos y pausó la melodía que había estado repitiéndose interminablemente en su teléfono móvil. Miró a su alrededor: la ostentosa estancia de estilo occidental, con todo y sus pinturas abstractas, siempre le hacían olvidar que se encontraba en Osaka, a tan solo una hora y media en avión de su natal Hasetsu. No se encontraba lejos de casa si lo analizaba con detenimiento. Y si era así, ¿por qué se sentía de esa manera? Tan, _tan_ … solitario.

Sin meditarlo mucho, se arrojó boca abajo a la cama sintiendo de inmediato sus gafas apretarse dolorosamente contra su piel mientras la conocida revista deportiva caía abierta en una página que anunciaba los próximos eventos deportivos más importantes de la temporada. Cuando era niño, Yuuri la compraba, recortaba y coleccionaba por todos los artículos que se incluían acerca de Victor, sin jamás imaginarse que un día él también se encontraría allí mientras los escritores y analistas deportivos hacían una comparativa de sus progresos actuales contra los de la temporada pasada, así como la perspectiva de sus próximos resultados. Sin embargo, esa no había sido la razón por la que compró aquella revista en su aclamada edición vespertina. Sus motivos eran mucho más simples, algo vergonzosos desde su perspectiva, y el resultado de toda una adolescencia obsesionada con su ídolo: en la portada, con una fotografía de cuerpo entero y una estudiada sonrisa en su atractivo rostro, el titular principal anunciaba la medalla de oro de Victor en el Campeonato Nacional Ruso.

Por supuesto, nadie esperaba menos de él. De hecho, Yuuri creía que los medios se habían encargado de volverlo a hacer un héroe alabando sus habilidades no solo como patinador competitivo que habían creído perdido tras su inesperado descanso, sino también como entrenador. Y, claro, Victor se merecía totalmente aquel reconocimiento, pero al mismo tiempo ejercía una innecesaria presión sobre él, su alumno.

_Perfecto. Todo tiene que ser perfecto._

A tientas, Yuuri buscó su móvil y lo activó. Una animada fotografía de Victor y Makkachin, como fondo de pantalla, lo saludaron mientras una brillante notificación le recordaba la presencia de un mensaje que había recibido un par de horas atrás y que no había sido abierto. Durante unos largos minutos, sin animarse a leerlo y calculando la hora en la que Victor lo había enviado desde Rusia, Yuuri se preguntó qué tipo de mensaje había escrito para sorprenderlo, para lograr tranquilizarlo porque sabía que lo necesitaría. Él era ese tipo de persona: siempre adelantándose, siempre lleno de expectativas. Además, eso no era lo único: Victor le había hecho prometer que lo llamaría cada noche, algo que Yuuri agradecía porque no podía creer cuánto lo echaba de menos. Hablar con Victor, escuchar su aterciopelada voz susurrándole en el oído aún estando tan lejos, era algo que aceleraba su corazón y adormilaba sus sentidos. Aunque en ese preciso momento, no sabía qué hacer o decir para que el panorama de su competencia no luciera tan mal.

ㅡSolo es un mensaje ㅡresopló cansado y abrió la notificación. De inmediato, una suave sonrisa se posó en sus labios y un renovado interés brilló en sus ojos. Victor también lo echaba de menos. El texto decía: 

 

 _¡Hi, Yuuri_ (/°´ ♡´)/° _!_

_¿Dormiste bien? ¿Sigues relajandote, tal como te lo propuse?_

_¡No olvides tus tres comidas diarias! ¿Cuál es la especialidad en Osaka? ¡Deberíamos visitarla juntos!_

_¡Quiero estar allá, contigo! Te extraño mucho. A ti y a Makkachin（πーπ）_

_Aquí, a media tarde iniciarán las competencias._

_¡Prometo llevar el oro a casa, así como tú también lo harás!_

_No te preocupes, Yuuri. Confío plenamente en ti._

_¿Hablaré contigo esta madrugada también? •́ε•̀_

_Te estaré esperando. Por favor, no tardes._

 

Sin saber exactamente cómo, Yuuri se encontró leyéndolo una y otra vez. Logró imaginarlo escribiendo eso minutos antes de llegar a la sede de la competencia junto con el equipo ruso. Pensó en Yakov, Lilia, Yurio, Georgi y Mila nerviosos y expectantes, mientras Victor simplemente miraba y le sonreía a su móvil, recordando la conversación que habían tenido esa misma madrugada y que de alguna forma había terminado en sexo teléfonico. Se imaginó a ambos regresando a casa, tras las competencias nacionales, esperándose el uno al otro, llenos de orgullo por el triunfo obtenido.

_No iba a perder._

Dejando el móvil sobre la cama, Yuuri se obligó a sí mismo a levantarse y a encender la lámpara que estaba a un lado, al principio sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Luego, una inesperada lucidez despejó su mente, animándolo a alzar el teléfono del hotel para pedir una cena ligera que, aseguraron, no tardaría demasiado. Decidió aprovechar sabiamente aquel breve lapso de tiempo para darse una refrescante ducha que relajó sus músculos y tranquilizó sus ánimos. Para cuando la puerta le anunció la presencia del servicio a la habitación, Yuuri ya se encontraba enfundado en un albornoz blanco y con una toalla sobre sus húmedos cabellos negros.

ㅡBuenas noches, Katsuki-san ㅡpronunció el empleado del hotel con una curiosa formalidad que casi le hizo reír nerviosamenteㅡ, deseamos que disfrute su cena. El postre es cortesía del chef.

El detalle lo sorprendió aunque probablemente la atención y promoción del hotel debía estar volcada a los deportistas que se alojaban allí. Aun así, mientras cenaba, se preguntó si aquel postre podría considerarse una violación a su dieta. Durante la temporada de patinaje, Yuuri no solía comer alimentos llenos de calorías, pero ciertamente Victor no había sido alguien excesivamente estricto con ello, así que…

Más por curiosidad que por hambre, Yuuri levantó el cubreplatos, colocándolo a un lado: allí, sobre la oscura cerámica que le daba el aspecto de un elegante anuncio de alguna prestigiosa pastelería, se encontraban dos pequeños _daifuku_ de un pálido tono rosado, bañados con azúcar glas. Un afamado postre con el que se propiciaba la buena suerte. Y al verlos ahí, luciendo tan adorables y deliciosos, no pudo ni quiso evitar sonreír con timidez. A veces, muy seguido en realidad, olvidaba que allá afuera existían personas que lo apoyaban en su carrera. Personas que querían verlo triunfar.

Decidió tomar una fotografía antes de probarlos, preguntándose si debería mostrarsela a Victor la próxima vez que se reunieran: le encantaban ese tipo de historias. Riéndose tan solo por pensarlo, tomó el pequeño tenedor de madera que reposaba a un lado y dividió con suavidad el _daifuku._ De inmediato su relleno, un brillante _anko_ que hacía lucir deliciosamente a la judía confitada, le abrió una vez más el apetito y trajo a su mente recuerdos de dos años atrás, cuando un delicioso sabor, muy similiar a ese, se derramó en su boca y embriagó sus sentidos.

Relamió sus labios, saboreando el postre y sintiéndose repentinamente nostálgico. ¿Ya habían pasado dos años, eh? Dos años desde aquel paseo por las calles de Barcelona, con sus tibias bebidas y los turrones navideños llenos de fruta confitada. Dos años desde que deslizó nervioso un anillo por los pálidos y largos dedos de Victor, prometiéndole algo más que una medalla de oro. Dos años desde que pensó que sería lo suficientemente fuerte para verlo brillar aunque no estuviera a su lado.

_Y si regresaba un poco más en el tiempo, tres años desde que sus caminos se encontraron y juntos bailaron._

No hubo manera de detener aquel inesperado impulso. Sin saber explicarse ni a sí mismo sus emociones y las consecuencias de ellas, Yuuri simplemente se vistió a toda prisa, tambaleándose por toda la habitación en busca de un abrigo lo suficientemente tibio para mantener su temperatura corporal ya regulada: lo último que necesitaba era enfermarse antes de su participación principal. A toda prisa salió de su habitación, sintiéndose ansioso por la tardanza del ascensor. Y aunque no se sorprendió por encontrar saliendo de él a otros deportistas y personas extranjeras, los demás sí encontraron su expresión interesante. Quizá por el brillo decidido de su mirada, aquella que siempre le había caracterizado cuando se concentraba en una competencia; la misma que, sin recordarlo claramente, había conquistado a Victor cuando lo animó a bailar en una reunión que rozaba la simple y frívola formalidad. La misma expresión que el mundo vería al día siguiente cuando, lleno de confianza y certeza, Yuuri diera un paso dentro de la pista de hielo dispuesto a ganar el oro.

Una mirada llena de resolución que esa fría noche, solo le pertenecía a él y a Victor.

Una vez fuera del hotel, Yuuri miró a su alrededor: a pesar de la hora, la densa oscuridad de la noche apenas lograba percibirse gracias a las interminables luces navideñas que adornaban las transitadas calles de Osaka. Espectáculos nocturnos, bares abiertos, restaurantes familiares y centros comerciales aguardaban pacientes por el nutrido grupo de personas que iban de un lado para otro buscando el regalo perfecto para sus parejas. Y, ocupados como estaban, nadie le prestó atención a Yuuri, demasiado concentrado en buscar aquello que quería como para disminuir la velocidad de sus pasos. Los minutos, las decoraciones y la multitud no tardaron demasiado en guiarlo a un mercado navideño, donde se internó mientras las memorias se colaban entre sus pensamientos y le hacían desear con más fuerza a Victor de lo que hubiera imaginado: dos años desde que caminaron juntos, abrazados, tomando decisiones importantes y confiando el uno en el otro. Tres años desde que una borrachera terminó en una desesperada manera de encontrarse. Un aniversario más que hacía palpitar su corazón al recordar cuánto había cambiado su vida desde que Victor había llegado a ella.

Tres años desde que las emociones que lo embriagaban, tan cuidadosamente ocultas en sí mismo, habían comenzado a desbordarse para expresarle a Victor que ahora que lo había encontrado, no podía permitir que se alejara de su lado.  

 _Te estaré esperando_ , había escrito Victor en su mensaje y Yuuri sabía que era cierto. Inclusive dormido por la diferencia horaria, agotado tras un día de competencia, podía perfectamente imaginarse al ruso en la cama, con el teléfono móvil a un lado y listo para contestarlo cuando él decidiera hacer la llamada. Años atrás, cuando Yuuri decidió mudarse a Detroit, jamás imaginó sentir ese asfixiante deseo de escuchar una voz adormilada y la simple felicidad que ello le ocasionaría, de la misma manera en la que Victor jamás imaginó encontrar la inspiración más allá de la soledad y entregar su corazón. Sin embargo, allí estaban, con él corriendo a través de un mercado navideño y con Victor esperando por su llamada al otro lado del océano.

_Habían pasado por tanto para llegar allí._

_Para alcanzarse._

_Para poder encontrarse._

ㅡ¿Puedo ayudarle, señor? ㅡYuuri levantó su mirada ante el pequeño negocio en el que se había detenido. Una joven muchacha, de aspecto dulce y mejillas sonrojadas por el frío, vestida con un uniforme que aludía a las fechas, le miró con una cortés eduación mientras le ofrecía una muestra de los productos internacionales exhibidos. Yuuri sonrió. Si existía un destino, este le estaba dando la oportunidad de conseguir aquello que quería, así que respirando hondo, trató de calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón y asintió.

ㅡPor favor.

 

 **❅** **❄** **❅**

 

Por un instante, la tibia luz que bañaba su amplia habitación de un suave tono anaranjado le hizo olvidar a Victor el lugar en donde se encontraba. Instintivamente, su mano se deslizó hacia su costado, buscando el calor de Yuuri sin encontrarlo. Cerró sus puños, apretó sus párpados y gruñó de mal humor al recordar que, como solía ser siempre en la temporada de patinaje, se encontraban lejos. Tenía que ser así, lo sabía. Sus profesiones los hacían viajar constantemente por lo que la separación era inevitable. Sin embargo, eso no impedía que lo echara de menos. No recordaba que una cama fuera tan solitaria. Y empezaba a pensar que no había nada más desagradable que eso.

Se encogió una vez más, enrollándose entre las tersas mantas. Sentía sus músculos cansados y su ánimo curiosamente bajo a pesar de haber ganado el oro en las que, probablemente, serían sus últimas competencias antes de su retiro. No era algo que le molestaba; de hecho, cuando pasaba una noche como esa, con una cama demasiado grande para una sola persona, pensaba que una vez que el retiro fuera un hecho, podría dedicarse totalmente como el entrenador de Yuuri. Claro, aún tendría otros trabajos que desempeñar, pero aun así…

 _Aun así_ , la cama dejaría de ser tan grande si Yuuri estaba en ella.

Parpadeó, sin animarse a incorporarse. Sabía que todavía era de noche porque Yuuri aún no le había llamado. Desde que se habían separado por las competencias, la madrugada era el refugio de Victor cuando Yuuri, cumpliendo su promesa, le marcaba sin importar la hora. Envuelto por el silencio y con los párpados cerrados, Victor se dejaba arrullar por la dulce voz de su amante, escuchando sus nervios y dudas, mientras él le expresaba confianza y la desdicha de no tenerlo cerca para abrazarlo y besar sus tibios labios que siempre emitían un suspiro de placer cuando eran rozados.

Un esbozo de sonrisa se dibujó en su atractivo rostro al recordar la temblorosa voz de Yuuri el día anterior, confesándole cuánto lo echaba de menos, junto con un provocativo tono que, le revelaba, no se refería únicamente a sus besos. La repentina intimidad que cubrió la llamada no le sorprendió; en todo caso, se preguntaba cómo era posible el no haber llegado antes a ese punto cuando era evidente que tanto él como Yuuri  se deseaban con una extraña imperiosidad.

ㅡTe quiero, Victor ㅡHabía susurrado Yuuri con una lánguida sensualidad que le hizo imaginárselo recostado en la cama de su hotel, con las mejillas sonrojadas y un brillo en sus ojos que siempre conseguía arrastrarlo a un abrumador punto de excitaciónㅡ.  Estás tan lejos…

Se dejó llevar, por supuesto. Su voz alcanzó a la de Yuuri a través del teléfono, acariciando sus sentidos con el placer palpable y jadeantes e impúdicas frases que le repetía mientras escuchaba sus lamentos de llenos de lascivia. Pronto, ambos estaban complaciendo sus cuerpos y gimiendo sus nombres, escuchando los húmedos sonidos que lograban colarse a través de sus voces cuando sus manos aumentaban necesitadas el ritmo de sus roces.

El placer de aquella madrugada había sido indescriptible.

ㅡYuuri ㅡdijo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de escuchar su voz en medio del silencio. El nombre, como una dulce caricia, emergió con ternura de sus labios, animándolo finalmente a sacar su mano de las sábanas para buscar a tientas su teléfono. El brillo de la pantalla lo obligó a entrecerrar los ojos hasta que logró incorporarse y enfocar su visión. Pasaban de las dos y media, y por un largo momento, Victor se preguntó si había sucedido algo. Yuuri no solía llamarle después de las dos, por lo que aquel retraso era extraño, sobre todo si consideraba que ya debía saber sobre su victoria en el Campeonato Ruso. ¿Acaso Yuuri no le llamaría? ¿Había olvidado felicitarlo?

Movió sus dedos a través de la pantalla, repitiéndose que aquellos pensamientos eran una tontería. Seguramente Yuuri tendría sus razones, así que esta vez sería él quien le llamaría. Ensimismado, buscó el número de su amante, más antes de que pudiera contactarlo, el tono musical que le anunciaba una llamada entrante, comenzó a sonar.

Era su pareja.

ㅡ¡Yuuuuuri! ㅡgrito en un tono de infantil reproche en cuanto aceptó la llamadaㅡ. ¡Tardaste mucho! ㅡAl otro lado de la línea, la risueña voz de Yuuri le hizo saber que todo estaba bien. Y eso logró relajarlo.

ㅡPerdona, Victor, ¿te desperté?

ㅡ _Uhm._ Claro que no. Te he estado esperando, ¿recuerdas? Además, me debes una felicitación.

ㅡEs ciertoㅡcoincidió Yuuri y a Victor le animó la tranquilidad de sus palabrasㅡ. Compré una revista donde venía un artículo de tu triunfo. Aunque, creo que para felicitarte apropiadamente, me gustaría verte. ¿Está bien si activas el vídeo?

Hubo un instante de silencio ante la petición. No porque le molestara, sino por el repentino giro en el curso de la llamada.  
  
ㅡ¿Victor?

ㅡ¿No te bastó con lo de ayer, eh? ㅡinquirió en tono meloso, deslizando sus pies por la camaㅡ. ¿Quieres pasar al siguiente nivel, Yuuri?

ㅡ¡Victor!

Soltó una risita mientras pasaba sus dedos libres entre las hebras plateadas de su cabello. Esperaba no estar muy despeinado. Rápidamente ajustó la luz para que la claridad fuera perfecta y nada los interrumpiera.

ㅡTambién quiero verte ㅡsusurró con una inesperada sinceridad que le arrancó a Yuuri una cariñosa sonrisa invisible. Apartó su teléfono y al activar el vídeo, la imagen del sonrojado japonés apareció frente a sus ojos. Victor contuvo un suspiro, sintiéndose como un adolescente nervioso ante su primera cita. Sin embargo, algo debió ver Yuuri en su rostro, porque rápidamente añadió:

ㅡLo siento. Allá es de madrugada y yo…

ㅡYuuri ㅡinterrumpió Victor con dulzuraㅡ. No importa, de verdad. Quería verte y oírte. ㅡLuego, resopló, agitando su cabeza de un lado a otroㅡ: ¿Por qué será que estos días te he extrañado tanto?

Yuuri se removió inquieto en el lugar que se encontraba sentado. Todavía estaba vestido deportivamente, pero un rápido cálculo en la mente de Victor le hizo recordar que en Japón la noche apenas estaba comenzando.

ㅡ¿Te encuentras bien, Yuuri? ¿Estás nervioso por la competencia?

ㅡEstaba ㅡadmitió el japonés, rascándose una mejillaㅡ. Leí aquella revista alabandote y yo no quiero quedarme atrás. Quiero alcanzarte, aunque la práctica pública no fue lo que esperaba.

ㅡ¿Pero…? ㅡintuyó en voz baja. Yuuri ladeó el rostro y se encogió de hombros.

ㅡPero recordé la final de Gran Prix de hace dos años ㅡexplicóㅡ. Nuestro paseo por Barcelona… ㅡBajó la mirada y aunque no pudiera verlo, Victor supo de inmediato que estaba tocando su anilloㅡ. La comida, las bebidas…

ㅡ...Y la noche en la que me diste mi anillo ㅡcompletó con ternura y después rioㅡ. ¿Al recordar Barcelona, solo piensas en la comida, Yuuri? ¿Debería preocuparme?

ㅡBueno, sí… un poco ㅡdijo azorado y de alguna manera, Yuuri consiguió colocar el teléfono en algún lugar donde podía sostenerse por sí mismo. Luego, Victor notó que el japonés no solo estaba sentado: estaba comiendo. Disfrutando de un postre para ser más preciso.

ㅡ¿Eso es…?

ㅡTurrón de mazapán con frutas…  como el que comimos aquel día. ㅡEnseguida, como si aquel dulce postre fuera todo lo que estaba esperando para dar rienda a sus pensamientos, Yuuri comenzó a hablar velozmenteㅡ: Te gustó mucho cuando lo probamos en Barcelona. Y dijiste que querías comerlo por siempre antes de una competencia importante. Y yo… solo, de alguna manera, pensé que debía conseguirlo para que mañana también obtenga la medalla de oro. Porque Victor dijo que todas las cosas buenas que le pasaban debían ser siempre acompañadas por alguien querido,  gran comida y bebida, así que yo…

ㅡ¿Me amas, Yuuri? ㅡdijo repentinamente Victorㅡ. ¿Ese dulce sabor te recuerda mí?

Con lentitud y anhelo, Victor observó cómo las mejillas de Yuuri se sonrojaban mientras relamía sus labios de la misma manera en la que lo hacía cuando estaban a punto de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.  

ㅡTe amo ㅡrespondió en un murmulloㅡ. Lo compré porque te extraño.

ㅡYuuri es tan malo ㅡUn pequeño puchero se formó en sus labios, dándole ternura a su bellezaㅡ. Quisiera tomar un vuelo ahora mismo para probarlo directamente de tu boca. Para hacer el amor.

El japonés miró directamente a la cámara. Sus ojos brillaban con tanta intensidad que por un instante, le robó la respiración.

ㅡMañana ㅡprometióㅡ, mañana obtendré la medalla de oro. Y cuando ambos lleguemos a casa, haremos el amor una y otra vez.

Victor silbó por lo bajo.

ㅡ¡Wow! ¿Esa es una promesa, Yuuri?

ㅡY después, cuando veas esa medalla de oro y ambos comamos turrón…

ㅡ¿Sí? ㅡpreguntó rebozante de diversiónㅡ. ¿Algo más que añadir a esta inesperada confesión nocturna propiciada por el exceso de azúcar, patinador Katsuki?

ㅡ...Cásate conmigo.

Silencio. Y un divertido e inesperado gesto de sorpresa.

ㅡ¿...qué?

ㅡCásate conmigo, Victor. Celebremos nuestro matrimonio en Barcelona.

Victor lo observó. Yuuri estaba decidido, lucía seguro de sí mismo y aún tenía restos de turrón en la comisura de sus labios. Era más de media noche en Rusia, no podían lanzarse a los brazos del otro, estaban estresados y cansados por las competencias, apenas habían dormido y la única forma en la que tenían para comunicarse y sentirse cerca era través de una videollamada, pero aun así, Yuuri le había propuesto matrimonio, dándole inclusive un lugar donde celebrarlo.

Apenado, el calor se acumuló en sus mejillas y unas lágrimas en sus ojos.  En el momento más inesperado, de la forma menos adecuada posible y con un montón de buenos y malos recuerdos recorriéndolos, Yuuri le había pedido ser suyo y entregarse a él para siempre.

_Era ridículamente perfecto._

ㅡ¿Victor…?

El aludido soltó una risita mientras se limpiaba una lágrima de sus ojos.

ㅡSí. Quiero casarme con mi tonto Yuuri en Barcelona. Sí. Claro que sí.

_Sí._

 

 **❅** **❄** **❅**

 

ㅡ¿Turrón, Yuuri? ¿Por qué…?

ㅡPorque es como Victor. _Tan dulce como mi amado Victor._

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y A LA ADMINISTRACIÓN DE AMBAS PÁGINAS POR CREAR TAN HERMOSO PROYECTO!**  
> 


End file.
